enelyafandomcom-20200215-history
Serpentfolk
Serpentfolk are the shunned cousins of the lizardfolk and also one of their most hated enemies. The hatred that a lizardfolk feels towards a serpentfolk is unimaginable by any outsiders. Serpentfolk are also the only known mortal creatures that are deemed unfit for consumption and so a lizardfolk must never get a taste of their flesh for it will lead to rejection by their father, The Scaled One. The reason for his relationship stems from the conflict of their representative Gods. The patron God of the serpenfolk, The Venomous One, tricked The Scaled One during the creation of the lizardfolk and was able to poison a large part of his children. As a result, these newly mutated mortals now called the serpentfolk appeared. Because of this, The Scaled One has built a great rivalry with The Venomous One which continues until one side is completely destroyed or time itself ends. Physical description Although physically weaker than the average lizardfolk, the serpentfolk have a certain talent for magic and can effectively utilize it in combat against the lizardfolk. Their height varies between 1,5 to 2 meters and their weight is similarly variable between 50-75 kilograms. They are agile, smart and have a talent for deception and are natural con-artists. Most serpentfolk have scales varying between different shades of green or dark yellow. Males and females are indistinguishable by the eyes of outsiders and the only difference between them are their reproductive organs, much like the lizardfolk. Serpentfolk are easily recognizable by their obviously snakelike appearance, complete with slimy scales, a tail and a long forked tongue. Like the lizardfolk, serpentfolk lay eggs but in smaller batches and take more care for their young. The females have developed an interesting ability to lay hatching eggs without the help of males. Serpentfolk mature fast and reach adolescence within 5 years of birth and adulthood anywhere between 10 to 15 years of age. Their maximum lifespan is noted to be the same as the lizardfolk, between 250 to 300 years. Society Since the birth of their ancestors, serpentfolk have had to endure much in their struggle for survival. While they are seen as a common race, they have a habit of hiding in other humanoid communities and there are no known large homogenous groups of serpentfolk. Serpentfolk are also known for their strong aptitude for magic, unlike their lizardfolk cousins who have replaced traditional magic with shamanism. Much like tieflings, serpentfolk also like to hide their true forms with powerful magic to avoid disdain from others. Lizardfolk have a strong sense for this kind of treachery and so it is extremely difficult to use these tricks against them. However, many serpentfolk like to take part in human societies, masking themselves as members of that particular community. Most serpentfolk operate in pairs, formed by a female and a male. They take great care in the production of children and so many serpentfolk either require adequate hiding places or enough authorial power to reproduce in peace. Some exalted females have become lone priestesses who preach in the name of their mother, The Venomous One, and seek to spread her venom to other mortals. It would seem that the serpentfolk have situated themselves well within the world and few know of their true exploits. Future will show if they will ever rise as a unified race. Rules *'Ability Score Modifiers:' Serpentfolk have traded their strength for knowledge and agility. They gain +2 Intelligence, +2 Dexterity and -2 Strength. *'Size: '''Medium *'Type:' Humanoid, reptilian *'Base speed: 30 feet *'''Languages: Serpentfolk begin play speaking Common and Serpentfolk. Serpentfolk with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Sherdanian, Lizardfolk, Elven, Dwarven, Draconic, Orc, Goblin, Halfling and Gnome. *'Shrouded: '''Serpentfolk can cast ''Disguise Self ''three times a day, using their total character level as caster level. In addition they gain a +2 racial bonus on Stealth and Disguise checks. *'Treachery: 'Serpentfolk gain a +2 racial bonus on enchantment and illusion spells that they cast for determining their success and saving throw DC. *'Keen Senses: 'Serpentfolk gain a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. *'Venomous: 'Serpentfolk begin play with a free point in Craft (alchemy). In addition, they are immune to all poison effects. *'Weapon Familiarity: 'Serpentfolk are proficient with whips and dueling daggers, and treat any weapon with the word “serpentfolk” in its name as a martial weapon. *'Darkvision: '''Serpentfolk can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Category:Scalykind